


100 Kinks of Darkpilot, #24 -- Leather and metal

by idrilhadhafang



Series: 100 Kinks of Darkpilot [24]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dominant Ben, Handcuffs, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Ben takes the lead again.





	100 Kinks of Darkpilot, #24 -- Leather and metal

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It’s taken a while to get both pairs of fuzzy handcuffs onto Poe’s wrists and Poe’s feet, respectively. Tonight, Ben’s taking over, as Poe wants him to show him what he’s learned from the last session where Poe denied him orgasm until the last minute. Ben can’t say he’s complaining about anything except being nervous. He’s dressed up once again in the leather outfit that Poe’s fond of, and is currently standing over Poe, who’s handcuffed to the bed, looking patiently up at Ben. It’s okay, angel, those eyes say. You can do this.

And Ben can believe it. Even getting to work, he can believe it. Even stroking, listening to Poe’s moans, he can definitely believe it.

It takes a while before Poe arches upwards, eyes closed, gasping, groaning. Ben knows Poe’s body, the way he looks when he’s about to come, so he reduces the stimulation, stroking on the inside of Poe’s thighs instead. He repeats the motion, teasing, stroking even as Poe moans and murmurs praise for just how well Ben’s doing, how good he is, how good he feels. He continues to stroke, to caress, drawing Poe to the brink again, only to draw away.

“Ben,” Poe murmurs. “Please...please...”

“Do you want to come?”

“I want to. Stars, I want to. I want to so much. Please, Ben.”

Ben watches, and nods. “Anything,” he says. “Anything.” He may be dominant for the moment, but in his heart, he is effectively Poe’s and would do whatever he asks. He strokes and tugs and caresses until Poe’s moaning and arching and murmuring praise for Ben. Talking about how skilled he is, how beautiful, how proud he’s making Poe in this moment, and Ben soaks up the praise even as he brings Poe over the edge. The orgasm that Poe has is all but explosive as it splatters his belly and Ben’s hand.

Ben cleans him up, releases him and checks his wrists and feet for anything that needs to be healed or ironed out, and attends to it. Poe is already in a deep, blissful state, grinning up at Ben even as Ben draws him into an embrace, holding him close.

“You’re a quick learner,” Poe says. “You really are. You’re making me so proud, angel.”

Ben grins with the praise, then falters. “I’m not that smart.”

“You are. You’re so smart, so strong, so wonderful.”

“You think so?” A pause. “I don't feel that way.”

“Look at how well you’re doing with your training. And with me. Anyone who says you’re not smart...well, they don't know you. I know you.” A nuzzle against his chest. “I love you.”

“You really mean that.”

“Of course I do.”

Even as they snuggle together, Ben knows he’s safe with Poe despite everything, that they’re both safe: safe and cherished and adored. 


End file.
